


Royal Flush

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Suicide Squad Joker, bat, batman villians, next generation of gotham villians, scenes from suicide squad, suicide squad harley quinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: The new generation of Gotham's villains are slowly rising. Better watch out, especially for the daughter of the Clown King and Queen of Crime. Ace Quinn.





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> _*Thoughts are in Italics* ___  
>  ***Flashbacks are in Bold* **  
> ****  
>   
>   
> -All of the villain/hero children are my own creation. Except for the actually DC characters.  
>  -I'm using the Suicide Squad Harley Quinn and Joker.  
> -Gotham's villains haven't necessarily retired, but have settled down to groom their children so they can carry on their family name/legacy

**~General Pov~**

***9 years ago***

**“Alright my little kookoo bird, it’s your birthday, we can do whatever you want.”, Harley tells her daughter, Ace, while fixing her hair. The little girl looks at her own hair, it was dirty blonde unlike her mothers and had no color.**

**“Mommy, I want my hair dyed”, she told her. Harley turned to her daughter smiling like the cheshire cat, “Then that’s exactly what we’ll do. Why don’t you go get changed while I go tell daddy.”**

**The little girl nods happily, then jumps off the bed and runs to her room. Once she gets there, she goes straight to her closet which is full of clothes, shoes and accessories. Her father only gets the best for her. Before she picked out her outfit, she thought about what color she wanted her hair to be. Maybe green like her daddy or pink and blue like her mommy, but they didn’t seem right for her. She looked at her clothes and she spotted a purple dress that matched the color of her father’s leather trench coat. Her eyes lit up, “Perfect!”**

**After she was done getting dressed, she ran downstairs to see her parents-well Harley-holding a few boxes wrapped in their signature colors. Her smile was just like her daddy.**

**“Just thought you’d wanna open these before we go princess”**

**Joker grabs the first purple box and hands it to his daughter. She takes the box and rips the wrapping. Underneath was a little light blue box with the name Tiffany's on it. She opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace that says ‘Daddy’s Little Princess’. She gasps then holds it up to the light, watching it shine.**

**“It’s beautiful daddy”, Joker sticks his hand out. She puts the necklace in his hand and turns around. He clasps the chain around her neck then she turns back to her parents.**

**“Pick another sweetie.”**

**She grabs a box with pink wrapping knowing this one was from her mother. Inside laid makeup palettes and brushes. She looked up at her mother. “I’ll teach you how to use all of it, pumpkin.”**

**The smile on her face never went away as she picked up the last box which was green with a purple ribbon. Ace undid the ribbon and opened the box. Her expression was exactly what her parents had hoped it would be.**

**Inside the box contained a beautiful, specially designed switchblade. She took it out of the box and watched as the light hit it perfectly. It didn't fit into her hand quite yet but damn did she love the feeling of it in her hand.**

**“Tomorrow, we’ll teach you a few moves.”, her father says then places a kiss on her forehead.**

**“There’s one more present for you, lil’ puddin’.”, Harley tells her daughter. Ace looks around confused, “Where is it mommy?”**

**“It’s outside with Frost.”**

**Without hesitation, she runs towards the front door to the car where she assumed he would be. And she was right, as soon as she opened the doors she saw him but then stopped dead in her tracks. There, beside Frost was a two-year-old chocolate red-nose pitbull. Ace couldn't contain her excitement and screamed with joy then ran to him, giving him the biggest hug a 12 year old could. Frost didn't hesitate to hug her back, “Happy birthday Ace.”**

**“Thank you Frosty!”**

**Once they let go of each other, Ace turns her attention to her new pet. She never told her parents, but she really missed the hyenas her mother once had. So it was only fitting that his gift to her was a pet considering she only ever told Frost how she felt.**

**“What's his name?”, she asked.**

**“That's your decision, kiddo.”**

**“Hmmmm”, Ace thinks for a moment, “I think I’ll call him King.” The dog barked and wagged its tail as if telling her he liked that name.**

**While Frost was telling her the commands that King already knew, Harley and the joker had watched the whole scene unfold from the doorway then descended down the stairs towards their little girl.**

**“Sweetie, it’s time to go.”, Harley says while holding her daughter’s leather jacket and birthday tiara. Ace looks up and runs to her mother so she can put them on.**

**Frost walks to the driver seat; Joker in the passenger seat. Ace opens the car door, “Inside King.” He jumps into the car then she goes in along with her mother.**

**~**

**One car ride later, Frost finally stops in front of one of Gotham’s renowned salons.**

**“You ready puddin’s?”, Harley says taking out one of her guns.**

**Ace nods quickly, petting King then they all get out except Frost. As soon as the notorious clown family entered the salon, everyone froze. “H-how can we hh-help you?”, the receptionist finally worked up the courage to say.**

**“Oh it’s not what I want. It’s what my little princess wants.”, Joker takes his gun out and waves it around the room, “And whatever she wants, you’re gonna make it happen.”**

**“Y-yes, of course,” she looks at Ace, “What would you like?”**

**Ace looked back at the woman and smiled, “I want my hair dyed.”**

**“Okay, you’ll be going to station 5. Sara will be the one dying your hair.”**

**“Thanks.”, Harley and Joker were just about to walk further into the salon, but their daughter stops them.**

**“Mommy, daddy”, they turn their attention fully on her, “could you wait in the car? I want the color to be a surprise.”**

**Joker visibly tenses at the thought of leaving his precious gem with Gotham peasants. Harley crouches in front of her daughter, “Ya sure lil’ monster?” She nods her head then looks at her father. He exhales then makes an announcement to the entire shop, “If anything happens to her or there’s something no to her liking, I’ll kill you all and your families.” With that, Joker and Harley both kiss Ace then head back to the car.**

**Ace then proceeds to walk to where she was told to go. When she reached the station, she saw the woman who she assumed to be Sara and that a girl was already sitting down. Purely out of fear, the girl got up and moved away from the station. “Thank you.”, Ace smiled then sat down in the seat, “King, watch.” The dog obeyed, sat and watched everyone in the salon making sure that she was safe.**

**“You’re Sara, right?”**

**“That's me. So, what color would you like your hair to be?”, she says as calmly as she can.**

**“Purple, like my daddy’s coat.”**

**Suddenly, a woman spoke in a hush tone, “Should we call the police?”**

**“Shut up or you’re gonna be the one that gets us all killed”, another woman scolds.**

**Ace turns her head toward the woman, “Hey, remember what my daddy said. If you bring Batsy...Kaboom!” She may look innocent, but she's just as crazy as her parents. “Do I have to take off my tiara?”**

**Sara became afraid to answer her question, fearing the little girl would not like response. “Unfortunately, yes. I’d hate for it to get ruined by the dye.**

**“Okay.”, Ace removes her tiara and places it on the vanity.**

**“So, all purple just like your daddy’s coat, right?”**

**Ace nods her head and smiles. “Okay, I’m gonna get the dye ready.”, Sara tells her then proceeds to walk away but come back, “Oh by the way, happy birthday.”**

**The smile on Ace’s face grew wider, “I like you.”**

**And finally from the moment the clown family walked in, Sara smiled back at the little girl.**

**While Sara was doing Ace’s hair, the rest of the salon tried to continue with their job even though they were all still on edge. I mean wouldn't you? Knowing you life rests in the hands of a little girl.**

**Sara was doing last touches on her hair while she watched her through the mirror. And to say Ace loved her hair was an understatement, it was the perfect shade. Just like her father’s coat.**

**“Okay, all done.”**

**“Not yet.”, Ace reached for her tiara then lifted it above her head, “Can you put it on for me?”**

**At first, Sara was hesitant doubting whether or not she should.**

**“Please? I want everything to be perfect when mommy and daddy see.”, Ace pouted.**

**Sara shook off her doubt and gently grabbed the tiara from Ace, placing it perfectly on her head. “There, perfect.”**

**Ace hopped off the chair and did a small twirl for her. “Beautiful.”, Sara complimented the her.**

**“Thank you. Will you walk me out, Sara?”**

**“Of course.” While doing Ace’s hair, Sara had grown comfortable around her unlike everyone else in the salon. Ace grabbed her hand tugging her to come down to her level. “You should take your things with you.”, she whispers to her. For a second, Sara didn't understand why but then she got the message. She quickly grabbed her purse then when she was ready, Ace placed her hand in hers. “King.”, the pit stands and begins walking right next to Ace.**

**~**

**As the three of them exit the salon, Harley and Joker are already stepping out of the car to see their little clown. Out of instinct, Joker pulled his gun out and aimed it at Sara; with Ace hiding behind her he couldn't quite see her. Then all of a sudden, Ace jumps out from behind her, “Surprise!”**

**Joker snapped his head at the sight of his princess. The snarl on his face that was reserved for Sara was gone as soon as he saw the color of her hair. Harley was the first to react, “Oh kookoo bird, it looks amazing!”**

**“Thanks mommy.”, Ace then looks at her father, “Do you like it daddy?”**

**Instead of speaking first, he scoops her up which causes her to squeal with laughter. It causes him to let out a laugh as well, “Oh my little looney tune, of course I love it.” He sets her down after giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

**During this whole exchange, they had forgotten that Sara was still standing there. Ace looks back towards the salon and see her, “Oh I forgot,” she runs up to Sara and brings her to her parents. “Mommy daddy, this is Sara. I like her. I want her to do my hair all the time.”**

**Sara was confused by the new information, “Wh-what?”**

**“We will protect her and she could live with us.”, Ace then looks up at Sara, “Only if you want to though.”**

**Before she could respond, Harley sticks her hand out introducing herself while Joker continued to eye her. “Harley Quinn, nice to meet’cha.”  Sara obviously reciprocated.**

**“Lil’ puddin’, what about the others?”**

**“Sara was the only one who told me happy birthday and there was one lady who thought about calling Batsy. Daddy?”, Joker turned his head toward his daughter. “Kaboooom”, Ace made an explosion motion with her hands and her father was ready without hesitation. “Frost!”**

**Frost popped open the trunk then got out of the car and walked to the trunk with his boss. Harley stroked her daughter’s cheek, “Why don't you, Sara, and King wait in the car while we deal with those party poopers.”**

**“I love you mommy” “I love you too”**

**Harley goes to the trunk while Ace takes Sara’s hand and leads her to the car, “Come on Sara, you don't have the stomach yet to watch mommy and daddy work .” Sara opens the car door for her to get in first. “Come on, King”, he jumps in the car first, then Ace and herself.**

**“Will you live with us, Sara?”, Ace asks her after she closes the car door.**

**“If your parent will allow it?”**

**Ace lets out a small chuckle, “Daddy won’t say no.”**

**“Then yes, I’ll live with you.”, Sara smiles at the little girl. In the short time she has known her, Sara has grown very fond of her as crazy as it sounds. Ace hugs her tightly, “fantastic.”**

**A knock on the window causes Ace to pull away and lower the window when she sees it’s Frost. “Frosty, this is Sara. Sara met Frost, daddy’s right-hand man.” Sara waves at him while he just nods towards her.**

**“You okay, kiddo?”**

**“Uh-huh, but could you tell daddy to be quick? I wanna visit Mr. Freeze’s ice cream shop before we go home.”, Ace gives him a little pout even though it wasn't necessary.**

**“Sure kiddo”, he says then leaves.**

**“You’ll love it, Sara. Mr. Freeze has the best ice cream in Gotham.”**

**~**

**After ice cream, the clown family caused a little more mayhem before going home. Once home, Harley asked Frost to show Sara to her new room while she and Joker took Ace to bed.**

**“Did you have fun birthday my lil’ monster?”**

**“The funnest”, she smiles sleepily.**

**Both Harley and Joker kiss their daughter as her eyes finally shut, giving into sleep. “We love you, Ace.”**

**The notorious clown parents caused whatever chaos their daughter wanted and all without the disturbance of Batman.**


End file.
